All Love is Unrequited
by RebelByrdie
Summary: When Sara and Sofia's relationship is revealed, someone is shattered. Warning: Femeslash


Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to in any sense of the word, the television show CSI. Nor do I have claim over the characters thereof. There was no profit made in this writing endeavor. Please don't sue me…I'm poor.

Warning: Femeslash and Angst ahead! As to the former: A consensual loving relationship between two persons of the same sex, if that bothers you, perhaps you should read something else… and the later, well, you'll see.

Sofia/Sara Pairing

All Love is Unrequited

A CSI Ficlet

The murder at the brand new Desert Sins Resort made for bad press. That made it high-profile, which meant that it put the entire graveyard shift on it. Facing down the triple homicide, Catherine Willows had to swallow her pride and admit, they needed Sara Sidle. Unfortunately, for them, Sara Sidle had shocked them all by taking a two-week vacation, she wasn't even in Vegas. Catherine sighed, the police had been called in on this and since it was the opening week, the resort was packed, and since the resort was five miles away from any thing else, everyone was a suspect. That meant that everyone had to be interviewed. It made Catherine nostalgic for a putrid desert body-dump.

She and Grissom were on the fifteenth floor. All suites, all romantic, all insanely expensive. Catherine was jealous of each couple they roused. When they got to 1562, she was prepared to face down another businessman and his trophy-wife. Both she and Grissom were shocked beyond words, however, when the woman that answered the door was not some rich-man's trophy. It was Detective Sophia Curtis of the LVPD. A former CSI and a pain in Catherine's ass. Her eyes went wide when she realized who she was looking at. "What are you doing here!" Grissom blushed a little. "We're investigating a triple homicide." Catherine took note of the room. Candles were burning, and an empty-room service tray had two plates. They had interrupted Sofia's romantic get away. The gossip-monger in Catherine couldn't resist. "Been holding out on us, Detective?" Sofia's eyes shot from them to the open door of the bedroom. "I-uh…" Then a figure appeared in the door. "Babe? Who's there?" Both Grissom and Catherine jerked their heads up, that voice was beyond familiar. As the figure came forward, both gasped in shock. Standing in front of them, hair mussed, lips swollen and wearing a skimpy black silk robe was Sara Sidle. Her eyes widened and her face paled. "GRISSOM! CATHERINE! WHAT THE HELL!" Fighting for dignity, and modesty, Sara pulled the lapels of her robe tight against her body. Catherine, her mouth still agape, heard her voice crack. "Triple homicide down on five." Sara ran her hands through her hair. "And you need a statement." Grissom nodded dumbly. Sofia touched Sara's arm, lightly, lovingly. "We'll get dressed."

In the end, the homicide had been over the resort itself. It had already been millions in the hole, and the owner had owed some big money. He didn't have the money. So the shooting commenced. The guests were given refunds and all were sent home.

That's where Catherine was now, it was noon and she was contemplating how beautiful scotch was in the mid-day light. Sara and Sofia…together…as in a couple. Apparently they had been an item for three months and no one had known. Jim Brass had had his suspicions, and apparently had figured it out, but had not said a word. Catherine had watched Gil. He'd actually smiled. It had been a sad smile, but a smile none the less. The entire lab had waited for him to fall apart. Everyone knew that there was a thing between him and Sara and a definite spark between him and Sofia…So for Sara and Sofia to be together, wouldn't it destroy the haiku king? Classic Gil, he told them to keep it out of the workplace and congratulated them even. That was it.

She couldn't get it out of her head. Sara Sidle. Cold, unfeeling bitchy Sara Sidle in black silk, her cheeks flushed, her eyes soft. That look of absolute love she'd given Sofia, the light touches. Sofia Curtis, a detective, had done something no CSI could; she had solved the mystery of Sara Sidle. Won the coveted prize of her heart. Catherine threw back another shot of the harsh liquor. It was cheap and it burned all the way down. When Warrick had gotten married, she'd lost a fantasy. When she walked in on Sara and Sofia, she'd lost a dream. She'd lost Sara. She'd lost Sara to Sofia, and the damn thing was, she'd never even realized she'd wanted her. Not until that night. Not until she'd seen her in the arms of another woman. Her Sara kissing another. No, not her Sara. Not Grissom's Sara. Sofia's Sara.

Sofia had staked her claim, in front of Grissom, in front of Catherine. Sara was hers and hers alone. She'd won. Catherine sighed, she hadn't known. She hadn't known that the fire she'd slung at Sara for all those years, the remarks, the put-downs…they hadn't been hate, but passion. Passion she couldn't share with Sara. Love that wouldn't be welcome. So she'd recast the feelings. There was a thin line between love and hate, who cared if she fudged it a little? Half the time, she couldn't find the line. All she wanted to see were those brown eyes flare with feeling. Too many times that feeling had been anger or hurt. She had pushed her away instead of drawing her closer. Now Sara didn't need her passion, she had Sofia's. That fact cut into her like a knife.

Catherine stared at the mostly empty bottle of scotch before her. Lindsey was due in from school any minute now. Lying on the couch, Catherine wiped another tear. The stubborn drops kept falling despite her willing them not to. She'd once heard Grissom say that 'All love is unrequited.' For once she wished he wasn't always right.

Fin

Author's Note: Just a little something I had rolling around in my head…Any comments?


End file.
